In many computer games, resource gathering is monotonous and unengaging for players. As a result, players typically check-out when engaging in these activities. This leads to a less than desirable playing experience. Additionally, players often invoke cheat codes and modes to gather resources to avoid the monotony thereof.
Furthermore, weakpoint placement in games is typically static and pre-calculated, as it is done during the design of the game. This leads to players being able to know where each weakpoint is located (that is, once the player has played through the game) given that such points are fixed in the game universe. Stated differently, players are able to memorize the fixed weakpoint locations within the game universe. These weakpoints are also time consuming for game designers to place and once placed, are not modifiable during gameplay, except through a patch or cheat mode.
These and other deficiencies exist.